


Live the future

by witchyavenger



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, No use of y/n, Other, gender neutral reader, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: The first morning of your new life together
Relationships: Outcome 3/Reader





	Live the future

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficial part 2 to Remember the Future but you can read them separately  
> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/642752444075589632/live-the-future

When you wake the next morning it still feels like a dream. The low light of sunrise filters through the curtains as you blink away sleep. You’re curled up behind the large figure in front of you, an arm slung around his torso. He’s there. You scoot closer, taking in his scent. David… He’s warm. He’s so warm, you never want to let go of him. 

Gingerly your fingers smooth over his silky skin, just taking in his presence. Finally. Your nose is touching his neck and you exhale in relaxation. He’s not going anywhere. Not this time. Not ever. A kiss is pressed to the ridges of his spine. You put as much love into it as you can without starting to cry or risking to wake him. He needs to rest. For as long as his body will let him. 

For a few more minutes you stay like that, silently enjoying this moment of domesticity. Steady breaths fill your lungs in rhythm with his. For the first time in a while, you feel like you’re no longer suffocating. So does the man in front of you when he wakes. Reality seeping into his tired mind, your presence is the first thing he notices. Your smell, your gentle squeeze, the softness of your skin on his. He smiles at your position, he loves the way you hold him. He never thought he would be a little spoon until he met you. He never thought he’d one day sleep as soundly as he does with you next to him. 

When he stirs, beating the last remnants of sleep, you kiss his back again. 

“Good morning.” His voice is raspy with drowsiness when he breaks the silence. Slowly he rubs a hand up and down your arm that’s still holding him. 

“Morning,” you whisper against him and pull him tighter to rest your forehead between his strong shoulders. Neither of you are ready to get up and face the world yet. But it doesn’t seem so daunting anymore, now that your reality is… well, being together. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Better than I ever have.” He grabs your hand and brings it to his lips. Pressing delicate kisses to your knuckles. A big grin spreads across your face at his sweetness. 

You push him to lie on his back and he smiles up at you with dozy eyes. You bask in the loving expression on his face. You just look at him for a moment as he gazes up at you. You study each other like you did the last time you met. This time it isn’t to remember. Just to appreciate. To look forward to a future with each other. David and you. 

His big, calloused hands move to run over your shoulders and down your back. Goosebumps break out on your skin and you shudder at the trail of heat they leave behind. 

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” he announces and makes amends to get up but you don’t budge. 

“Just stay a little while longer… please?" 

His expression is gentle as he settles back down. He couldn’t say no to that and continues trailing his fingers over you again. Without paying it much thought you trace the marks you’ve left on each other the night before. Purple bruises, reminders of your passionate reunion. 

You hadn’t really had a choice but to claim each other. It was an act of desperation… to convince each other you were real. 

In his embrace you doze off again, remembering last night’s adventures. It’s his opportunity to steal away and make breakfast. David doesn’t want to let go of you yet but he knows he has the rest of his life for that. 

When you wake again, fully this time, the smell of coffee fills your nostrils. Sleepily you pull a shirt on and make your way to the kitchen. You’re greeted with the most wonderful sight you could imagine. 

He’s standing by the stove, turned away from you. He’s wearing a dark knit sweater that looks so cozy, you want to be wrapped up in his arms again, with your face hidden in the fabric. His bottom half is only covered by his underwear, revealing his wide hips and firm butt. You could get used to that… although you doubt you ever will. He looks like a dream making breakfast for you. 

Either he heard you coming or he felt you checking him out because he reaches for a cup of coffee and turns to hand it to you. You accept the hot beverage with a smile that matches his own. 

You love that he isn’t shy. That he acts like this is natural, normal… like it has always been this way. Leaning into his side you glance at the food he made for you. Humming in appreciation while your stomach makes a dissatisfied sound instead. You feel his sweater under your fingers, as comfy as you had guessed it would be. 

"I might have to steal that from you,” you say, pulling on it. 

“Let’s eat first before you undress me again,” he laughs in turn, giving a kiss to your forehead. You chuckle silently and move far enough away to make him look deep into your eyes. His own are filled with hopes and dreams mixed into the whirl of brown tones. 

“I love you, David.” His heart clenches at the name you had chosen for him. There was something indescribably intimate about being named by your lover. 

“I love you too.” He kisses you with force. Addicted to the taste of your supple lips. He nips at them and licks into your mouth as you cling to his neck. The next moment you’re lifted and set down on the counter. The food is forgotten for now as you share something more delicious. 

You’re creating new memories that will be the foundation of the life of your dreams. It’s the start of and the first morning of your future, and it couldn’t have been better. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
